For Those Who Were Left Behind
by markim
Summary: Some of my Bleach drabbles on the thoughts of various characters in the living world after Ichigo’s group had left for Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1 Ishida Ryuuken

For Those Who Were Left Behind by Markim 

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. But I do own the Manga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Those Who Were Left Behind by Markim 

Some of my Bleach drabbles on the thoughts of various characters in the living world after Ichigo's group had left for Soul Society.

Chapter 1 - Ishida Ryuuken 

He's gone. His spirit presence gone from the mortal world.

Gone from my senses.

My son Uryuu's gone.

He went to Soul Society with Kurosaki's kid of all people and his friends to rescue the Shinigami - Kuchiki Rukia.

Gone into the destiny shaped by the devil that wears a beach hat.

Kuchiki Rukia

**Harbinger**

The trap of destiny was sprung when Kuchiki Rukia first steps into this town.

Does Uryu and Kurosaki's boy know that Kurosaki and I had known of her name long before they were born.

That Kurosaki and I had been waiting for her arrival for more than twenty years.

In Soul Society, Uryuu and his companions will each learn of truths that will shatter souls.

Truths that will either make or break them.

For now I will wait.


	2. Chapter 2 Kurosaki Isshin

For Those Who Were Left Behind by Markim 

Some of my Bleach drabbles on the thoughts of various characters in the living world after Ichigo's group had left for Soul Society.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. But I do own the Manga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - Kurosaki Isshin**

Finally Ichigo had left for Soul Society with his two friends and the Quincy's kid to rescue Kuchiki Rukia.

Led by Yoruchi in her cat form.

Striking a lighted match against the cigarette held in my hand, I took a deep breathe from my cigarette and gently blew smoke into the night sky.

Ever since purchasing this house, the rooftop has always been my special place and the night sky has always been able to grant me a sense of peace.

Smirking at the thoughts of what Ichigo's reaction would be when Yoruchi transformed to her Shinigami form, the pictures of the stunned look in Ichigo's face, of him stammering while being red-faced from embarrassment and shouting at Yoruchi with self-righteous fury to put on some clothes.

"Otousan!" Come Yuzu's voice from the kitchen window. "Come down for dinner."

I quickly peeked over the edge of the roof as I shouted back "In a few more minutes, Yuzu!" Once, Yuzu had climbed out to the rooftop to looked for me when I failed to reply quickly enough for her. Since then, I have always replied to her asap.

Then came Kari's annoyed voice. "Don't come down until the smell of smoke is gone!"

"Okay, I'll be down in just a few more minutes!" I cheerfully replies.

I took out the little note from my pocket; on it was the meaning of word that the Quincy (Ishida Ryuuken) had always called Kuchiki Rukia as - '**Harbinger'.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Har·bin·ger ( P ) Pronunciation Key (härbn-jr)**

**1.One that indicates or foreshadows what is to come; a forerunner.**

**2.To signal the approach of; presage.**

**3.an indication of the approach of something or someone v : foreshadow or presage **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had asked Kari to help him checked for the meaning of the English word when Kuchiki Rukia had first appears in this house.

'**Harbinger'**, perhaps that's what Kuchiki Rukia was to the Quincy.

To me, Kuchiki Rukia was a spark.

I remember watching one of the reruns of the American cartoon "**Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner**", where the Coyote had hidden tons and tons of TNT and barrels of gunpowder to capture the Road Runner.

However, dozens and dozens of lighted matches failed to ignite the explosives when the Road Runner was near.

It was the one last spark that dropped from the Coyote's paw when Road Runner go "Beep! Beep!" behind the Coyote that had caused the huge explosion.

The explosion that will affects Soul Society, the Mortal World, the Hollows Realm and even Hells.

What will you be, my Ichigo? Where will you stand? Infront of Kuchiki Rukia?

For now I can only prepare myself for the battles that will come.

However as I make my way down to the kitchen, in my mind I kept hearing **"Beep! Beep!" "Beep! Beep!"** in Urahara Kisuke's voice.


End file.
